White Christmas
by Meg Rider
Summary: Belle and Adam host a Christmas party for their friends at the castle.
1. With friends who come around

_CHRISTMAS EVE_

Belle was adjusting the red and green bow in her hair when there was a knock on her bedroom door. 

"Come in."

Mrs. Potts stepped halfway into the bedroom. "Belle, Tiana is here."

Belle smiled at Mrs. Potts through the mirror. "Fantastic! Show her to the kitchen and tell her I'll be down in a moment."

Mrs. Potts nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Belle and Adam were throwing their annual Christmas party for some of their closest friends. Tiana had offered to come over early and help make the dinner for everyone. The rest of her guests wouldn't arrive for another couple hours, which gave Belle time to help Angelique finish the last minute decorating.

Belle slipped on her shoes, sprayed a little perfume on her wrists, then headed down to the kitchen. Tiana was talking to one of the cooks while Naveen was peeling potatoes.

"Bonjour!" Belle greeted.

"Hey, girl!" Tiana greeted. Naveen gave her a quick wave, then continued on the potatoes.

Mrs. Potts and Chip came in as Tiana walked over to Belle.

"Miss Tiana, can I help?" Chip asked.

Tiana smiled at him. "Of course. Why don't you help Naveen peel the potatoes?"

Chip nodded and hurried over to Naveen. Mrs. Potts gave Tiana a hug, before going to help with the baking.

"Thank you so much for your help, Tiana," Belle said.

"It's no problem," Tiana said. "I'm happy to help."

Tiana got back to work and Belle made her way to the Ballroom. She immediately spotted Lumiere up on a ladder trying to hang a giant wreath. Cogsworth was standing a few feet away from the ladder shouting up at Lumiere.

"Higher!" Cogsworth called up to him. Lumiere raised the wreath. "No, no, no. That's too high! Lower! Good! Right there!"

Lumiere hung up the wreath and started climbing back down the ladder.

"Wait!" Cogsworth shouted. "It's crooked!"

Lumiere shot Cogsworth a dirty look before climbing back up the ladder and fixing the wreath. Lumiere came back down and picked up the stack of wreaths at the bottom of the ladder. He and Cogsworth then moved on to hang up the rest of the wreaths. Belle found Angelique standing in front of the tree, staring at a clipboard.

"Angelique, do you need any help?" Belle asked as she walked over to her.

Angelique flipped through the pages attached to the clipboard and looked around the Ballroom. "I think we've got it all covered."

"Are you sure?" Belle asked.

Angelique nodded. Belle turned to walk away.

"Oh, wait, Belle!" Angelique called after her. "Can you make sure the lights outside are working?"

"Of course." Belle pulled on her coat and went outside.

Lighted garland was wrapped around the edges of the entire walkway leading up to the door. Belle's eyes grew wide as she saw the whole front of the castle was covered in colored icicle lights. The castle looked beautiful. Belle couldn't wait for the rest of her friends to see it.

Just as Belle started to go back inside, her father stepped outside pushing a snow blower. It was then that Belle noticed the snow was actually up to her knees.

"Do you need any help?" Belle asked.

Maurice shook his head and smiled at her. "No. But, I think Adam was looking for you."

"Thanks, Papa." Belle kissed his cheek and hurried back inside.

She was immediately greeted by Adam. "Angelique is looking for you." He took her hand and led her into the Ballroom.

"Were the lights working?" Angelique asked.

"Yes. Everything looks wonderful!" Belle said.

Angelique nodded. "Of course it does." She smiled at Belle. "I'm going to get changed for the party."

Now that all the decorating and cleaning was done, everyone dispersed and started getting ready for the party.

_::::::::::::::::::::_

Esmeralda, Phoebus and their son, Zephyr, were the first guests to arrive. As Adam was taking their coats, Chip ran to the front door to greet Zephyr.

"Look what Clopin gave us!" Zephyr said, holding up two puppets.

"Neat!" Chip exclaimed.

The boys then ran upstairs to Chip's room.

"There are snacks in the Ballroom," Adam said as he hung up the coats on the rack by the door. "As well as some punch and apple cider."

"Adam and I would like to be here to greet everyone as they come in, so you can go ahead to the Ballroom and help yourself," Belle said. "Tiana and Naveen are already in there."

Phoebus laughed. "I knew Tiana was here the second I walked in the door and smelled the food."

Belle gave Esmeralda a hug before her and Phoebus walked away.

Rapunzel and Flynn arrived next. Rapunzel was wearing a red Santa hat and carrying a guitar case.

"I hope we get to sing some Christmas carols," Rapunzel said, setting down her guitar case. She took off her coat and handed it to Adam.

Belle nodded. "We will. Everyone is gathering in the Ballroom. Adam and I will join you once everyone is here."

Rapunzel picked up her guitar case and they joined the others in the Ballroom. Before Adam could close the door behind them, Jasmine and Aladdin walked in.

"This weather is awful!" Jasmine said as she stomped the snow off her shoes.

"There's hot apple cider in the Ballroom," Belle offered.

Jasmine and Aladdin handed their coats to Adam and hurried off to the Ballroom.

Aurora and Philip arrived next with a big dish of brownies.

"You didn't have to bring anything," Belle told them, taking their coats.

"Now, Belle, if our friends want to bring over brownies, who are we to tell them no," Adam said.

Belle smiled at him, then turned back to Aurora and Philip. "We have the rest of the snacks and treats set up in the Ballroom."

Aurora and Philip started walking away, but Adam stopped them.

"Can I have one of those brownies, please?" Adam asked. "Phoebus is here and I know if I don't get one now, I'll never get one."

Aurora smiled at him and took of the lid off the dish. Adam took a brownie and thanked her. Aurora put the lid back on and they headed to the Ballroom.

Pocahontas and John Smith walked in right behind them. John immediately noticed Adam eating the brownie.

"I thought I saw Aurora and Philip come in before us," John said. "That _is_ one of Aurora's brownies, isn't it?"

Adam nodded as shoved the last bit of the brownie in his mouth. John clumsily shook off his coat and went after Aurora. Belle picked John's coat up off the floor, then took Pocahontas'.

"I'm sorry about that," Pocahontas said.

"Don't worry about it," Adam told her.

Pocahontas smiled at them, then followed after John.

"Merry Christmas!" Eric announced as he and Ariel let themselves in.

"Merry Christmas!" Belle said, giving Ariel a hug. "Where's Melody?"

"We dropped her off at the Darling's Christmas party," Ariel said as Eric helped her take off her coat. "She said she'd rather hang out with Wendy than come here and get stuck watching the boys again."

Adam nodded. "She'll be missed, but we understand."

"Please help yourself to snacks and drinks in the Ballroom," Belle said. "Almost everyone is here, so we'll be having dinner shortly."

Eric put his arm around Ariel as they walked to the Ballroom.

Meg and Hercules were the last guests to arrive. Meg pulled off her gloves and stuffed them into her coat pockets. She then took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. Hercules handed her his coat and she hung up his as well.

"We're so glad you guys made it," Belle said.

The four of them walked into the Ballroom. Everyone was grouped off and talking excitedly.

"Welcome, everybody!" Belle called out. Everyone turned and looked at Belle. "Thank you all so much for coming. Now that everyone is here, it's time for dinner."

The guests all made their way to the dining room and took their seats. Belle smiled at the sight of all her friends back together again.


	2. And folks dressed up like Eskimos

The servants brought out the food and set it on the table. Everyone commented on how good everything smelled. After all the food was brought out, the servants went back into the kitchen. The friends then joined hands and Esmeralda said grace.

"Lord, thank you for bringing us all here safely. Thank you for this wonderful food you have provided for us. And-"

"And thank you for Chip and all our friends!" Zephyr chimed in. "And for Belle and Adam for throwing this party so I can see Chip. Oh! And happy birthday!"

Esmeralda smiled at her son. "Amen."

Everyone started helping themselves to the food while Adam carved the turkey. Esmeralda and Mrs. Potts prepared small plates for Zephyr and Chip before getting their own food. When Adam had carved enough turkey, he put it on a big plate and passed it around the table. When everyone had their food, they dug in.

"Tiana, this is delicious!" Belle said.

Everybody agreed and thank her for making dinner.

"You're welcome," Tiana said. "I got the recipes for everything from the cookbook my father gave me."

"How is your mother doing?" Aurora asked. "The holidays must be hard on her since..."

"They were at first," Tiana said. "But, she's doing a lot better. She spends the holidays with her sister."

"How are you doing?" Philip asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I miss my dad, of course, but I'm okay," Tiana replied. "I'm very thankful that I have my mom."

Belle nodded. "I know what you mean. I'm thankful to have my dad. And Adam, Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and everyone here at the castle."

Adam took Belle's hand. "I'm thankful for you, as well."

"Even though he can't hang a wreath, I'm thankful to have a best friend like Lumiere," Cogsworth said.

"I'm thankful to have you as a best friend, too. And to have a girl like Babette," Lumiere said.

Babette giggled. "I'm thankful for you, too."

"I'm thankful for all my friends who help me and put up with me," said Angelique.

"I'm thankful to still have my daughter. And to Adam who welcomed me into his home," Maurice said.

"I'm thankful for my son," said Mrs. Potts.

"I'm thankful for my mama and Zephyr!" Chip said.

"I'm thankful for Chip and for Clopin, Quasimodo, and my mom and dad," Zephyr said.

Esmeralda took Phoebus and Zephyr's hands. "I'm thankful for my family."

"As am I," said Phoebus.

"I'm thankful for Tiana and everything she has taught me," Naveen said.

"I'm thankful for you, too, Naveen," Tiana said. "Without you, I wouldn't have my restaurant."

The thanksgiving continued around the table.

"I'm thankful for my father and Aurora," Philip said.

"I'm thankful for my parents, Philip, Flora Fauna and Merryweather," said Aurora.

"I'm thankful for Hercules," said Meg. "I owe him my life."

Hercules kissed Meg's cheek. "I'm thankful for you, as well."

"I'm thankful for my wife, our beautiful daughter and Grimsby," Eric said.

"I'm thankful for Melody, Eric and my whole family. And I'm thankful that all my dreams came true," Ariel said.

"I'm thankful for Pocahontas," said John.

"I'm thankful for my father and John and Nakoma," Pocahontas said.

"I'm thankful for my father, as well," said Jasmine. "And for Aladdin."

"I'm thankful for Jasmine and to have a place to live," Aladdin said.

"I'm thankful for Rapunzel," said Flynn. "And for her parents, who are the only real parents I've ever known."

"I'm _so_ thankful for Flynn and to be back with my parents," Rapunzel said.

The rest of dinner was filled with catching up and reminiscing. After dinner, they had pumpkin pie and ice cream. When everyone was done eating, they leaned back in their chairs, full and tired.

"My God that was good," John said.

Rapunzel jumped out of her chair. "Let's sing Christmas songs! Ariel, Aurora, Esmeralda and I have a little something prepared for everyone."

Caught up in Rapunzel's excitement, everybody got up and made their way back into the Ballroom. Aurora sat down at the piano while Rapunzel took her guitar out of the case. Ariel and Esmeralda stood between them. Aurora and Rapunzel began to play. Ariel sang "Mary, Did You Know" while Esmeralda danced and interpreted the song in sign language. Everyone watched them in amazement. The performance was beautiful. When they were done, everyone clapped and cheered.

"That was incredible," said Meg.

"Unbelievable," Pocahontas agreed.

"Everyone join in!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Aurora started playing "Angels We Have Heard on High" and everyone chimed in. They sang different Christmas songs for the next half hour until Chip interrupted them.

"Mama! Mama!" Chip called. He and Zephry had their noses pressed up against the window. "Mama, come quick."

Mrs. Potts hurried over to the window. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Chip. "It's snowing," she said.

Everybody turned to look out the windows.

"Can we play outside?" Zephyr asked.

"Yes, just make sure you put on your coat, hat, scarf and mittens," Esmeralda said.

The two boys ran off to get ready.

"Let's all go play outside!" Babette suggested.

Mrs. Potts laughed. "I think I'll sit this one out."

"Me too," Maurice said.

Everyone else agreed that playing outside sounded fun. Belle found some extra boots and ice skates for those who needed them. As everyone was getting ready to go outside, Zephyr ran up to his mom.

"I'm ready!" Zephyr announced.

Esmeralda looked down at him. His coat was only half on, he was carrying his hat and scarf and his mittens were dangling out of his coat pockets.

"No, you're not," Esmeralda said. Zephyr stuck his other arm through the coat sleeve and put on his hat. He then slipped on his mittens while Esmeralda wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Who wants to build a snowman?" Phoebus asked.

"I do!" the boys cried.

"I think I have just what you need for a snowman," Cogsworth said. "Come with me."

Phoebus and the boys left with Cogsworth.

Those who were going ice skating grabbed their ice skates and went outside. Belle flipped her skates over her shoulders and started following them out, but Rapunzel stopped her.

"Belle, do you have any sleds?" Rapunzel asked.

Belle thought for a moment. "I believe we do. Lumiere, can you help me get the sleds?"

"They're outside in the shed," Lumiere said. "I'll get it unlocked and they can take what they want."

"Thank you," Rapunzel said.

While Belle waited for Lumiere to return, everyone else followed Adam to the back of the castle and outside. The snow was coming down hard, but it wasn't too cold. It was perfect playing weather.


	3. In the meadow we can build a snowman

"I found the key," Lumiere said, walking up to Belle.

"Great! Let's go join the others."

Suddenly there was knock on the door. Belle slowly opened the door and was surprised to see Jane, Tarzan, Mulan, Shang, Snow White, Cinderella and their Princes.

"Well, hello!" Belle greeted. "Merry Christmas!"

Mulan stepped forward and handed her a plate of cookies, then they started singing "Silent Night".

"That was lovely!" Belle told them when they finished.

"We just finished singing carols ourselves," Lumiere said. "Until we saw it was snowing. Now we're all heading out to the back to play in it."

Cinderella smiled at them. "Sounds fun. Merry Christmas."

"Wait! Won't you guys join us for a little bit?" Belle offered.

"Yes!" Lumiere said. "I was just about to get the sleds out. We have a great sledding hill in the back."

Jane's eyes lit up. "Tarzan and I love sledding!"

"Then you'll stay?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Jane said.

Belle stepped back as they came into the castle. Belle asked them if any of them needed ice skates. Snow White and Cinderella said they did, so Belle grabbed two pairs of skates out of the closet and gave them to them.

"I'm just going to put theses cookies with the rest of the snacks," Belle said. "I'll meet you out there."

The new visitors followed Lumiere outside while Belle headed to the Ballroom. She set the cookies on the table, then looked around to make sure no one was around. She quickly made her way up to her bedroom and opened her closet. She had gotten a present for each of her friends and she wanted to surprise everyone. She brought all the presents down to the Ballroom and arranged them under the tree. She then picked up her skates and went outside.

Phoebus, Chip and Zephyr were working on the base of their snowman. Aurora, Tiana, Angelique, Snow White and Cinderella were ice skating. Rapunzel, Jasmine, Ariel, Esmeralda, Babette, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Jane, Tarzan and the Princes were on the sledding hill. And Adam, Flynn, Aladdin, Pocahontas, John, Eric, Hercules, Meg, Philip, Naveen, Mulan and Shang were in the middle of a snowball fight. Belle had no doubt that the snowball fight had been started by Adam. Belle noticed some of the trees outside were also decorated with lights and a couple ornaments. Belle sat down on a bench, put on her skates, then skated over to Angelique.

"The trees out here look great," Belle told her.

"Thank you, Belle," Angelique said. "I was so excited about decorating, that I may have gone a little overboard."

Belle laughed. "Not at all; it's perfect."

"We finished it! Look, everyone!" Chip shouted.

Everyone turned and looked at the snowman they had built. It was as tall as Phoebus, with coal as eyes, a carrot for a nose and round peppermint candies for the mouth. It was wearing a top hat and red and green scarf.

"His name is Frosty!" Zephyr said proudly.

"Good job, Zeph!" Esmeralda called from the sledding hill.

"Come on, let's go sledding with your mom," Phoebus said to Zephyr.

"I'll race you there!" Zephyr said.

Phoebus gave Zephyr a head start, then jogged after him, letting him win the race.

"I'm gonna go get Mama," Chip said. "I want to show her our snowman." He ran back into the castle.

"No! Stay away from me!" Pocahontas cried out.

Pocahontas was laughing as she ran away from John, who was chasing her with a pretty good-sized snowball. Pocahontas wasn't watching where she was going and was heading straight for Belle. Belle quickly skated out of her way. John threw the snowball at Pocahontas, but she ducked and it flew over her head. The snowball hit a giant icicle that was hanging from the bottom of the bridge, over the ice. The icicle broke off and fell, smashing through the ice.

"Pocahontas, look out!" Belle shouted, skating towards her.

Pocahontas didn't see the hole in time to stop, and she fell in. Belle got to the hole at the same time and grabbed Pocahontas' arm. Belle could feel the current pulling Pocahontas down and she wasn't strong enough to pull her out. Luckily, John hadn't been far behind her. He reached in and grabbed Pocahontas' arm with both hands. Belle moved out of his way as her pulled her out. Pocahontas coughed and John held her close to him.

"Let's get her inside," Belle said.

John followed after Belle, carrying Pocahontas. Everyone else came inside as well, to see how she was doing.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs to get some dry clothes. We'll meet you by the fireplace," Belle told John.

John nodded and set Pocahontas down. Belle helped her upstairs. She closed the door behind them and told her to take off her wet clothes. Belle then gave her a pair of pants and a sweater.

"There's a hair dryer in the bathroom down the hall," Belle said. "I'll throw your clothes in the laundry for you."

"Thank you, Belle." Pocahontas gave her a hug and Belle could feel her shaking.

"You're welcome. Come to the den when you're ready." Belle gathered up her clothes and headed down to the laundry room.

She threw the clothes into the washing machine, then asked one of the servants to put them in the dryer and bring them up to her room when they were done. Belle hung up her coat, then went into the den. Everyone was sitting on the floor in front of the large fire place. She sat down next to Adam and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"How are you holding up?" Belle asked Pocahontas.

Pocahontas was leaning back against John with his arms, and a blanket, wrapped around her. "I'm still cold, but I'm better," she replied.

Mrs. Potts, Maurice, Babette and Lumiere came into the den, each carrying a tray with a few mugs of hot chocolate on it. They brought the trays around and everyone took a mug. Belle wrapped her hands around the hot cup and took in the sweet aroma.


	4. If you just believe

"Tell us a story, Belle!" Chip exclaimed. 

Belle smiled at Chip. "All right."

Belle told everyone the story of A Christmas Carol. Chip and Zephyr had never heard the story before and were leaning forward, listing to her with wide eyes. When she finished, everyone begged for more stories so she read The Night Before Christmas and was now just finishing How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

"...In Whoville they say his heart grew three sizes that day."

Belle was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Belle and Adam got up and answered the door. Belle was about to greet the visitors with a "Merry Christmas" until she saw it was Gaston and Lefou. Gaston was dress like Santa Claus, without the beard, carrying a big bag over his shoulder and Lefou was dressed as an elf.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Belle asked.

"You are not welcome here!" Adam bellowed as he slammed the door shut.

"Adam, it's Christmas," Belle said opening the door. Gaston and Lefou had started walking away, but Belle called them back.

"Santa!"

Belle turned around. Adam's shouting had attracted Aladdin, Jasmine and the boys.

"That's not Santa," Belle told Zephyr. "That's Gaston."

Gaston smiled down at Chip and Zephyr. "We're collecting for Christmas Angels."

"What is Christmas Angels?" Adam asked.

"Christmas Angels is an organization that brings gifts to homeless families," Aladdin said. "When I was a kid they brought me a toy every year and clothes for my mom."

Jasmine took Aladdin's hand and smiled up at him.

"I thought Santa brought presents to kids," Chip said.

Aladdin knelt down in front of Chip. "Santa is very busy and can only visit families who have homes. So, he has helpers, like Gaston and Lefou, who collect presents and deliver them to families who don't have homes."

"I want to be Santa's helper!" Chip said.

"You can help by giving some of your old toys to them," Jasmine said.

"Okay!" Chip and Zephyr ran upstairs.

"We should all help," Belle said. "I'm sure we have lots of old toys and clothes around the castle."

Belle invited Gaston and Lefou in. Adam, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Babette gathered some of their old clothes, Belle picked out some of her books from the library, Angelique was getting some of the extra coats and boots, while their quests wrapped the presents. When they were all done, they loaded all the presents into Gaston's bag.

"Why don't you all come with us to deliver these?" Gaston suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea," Snow White said, and everyone agreed.

Pocahontas changed back into her clothes while everyone grabbed their coats. Then they all walked into the village. The shelter wasn't very big, but there were quite a few families inside. The kids' eyes lit up when they saw Gaston.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" Gaston greeted. "I brought some friends with me this year to help pass out the presents."

Everyone took presents out the bag and handed them out to the families and then sat and talked with them for a while. Belle stood there hugging one of her storybooks. She looked around and saw a little girl sitting at a table with her father. She couldn't have been more than four-years-old. Her brown hair was messy, and had a lopsided red bow in it. Belle walked over to the little girl and sat down next to her.

"Merry Christmas. My name is Belle."

"Merry Christmas, Belle," the little girl's father said. "I'm Luke and this is Chloe."

"Chloe, I brought you a Christmas present from Santa," Belle said, handing her the present.

Chloe took the Christmas bow off the present and stuck it on her dad's shirt, then slowly opened the present. She looked at the book then looked up at her dad.

"It says 'Fairy Tales'," Luke said.

"It's one of my favorite storybooks," Belle said. "It's filled with stories about Princesses and magic."

"Will you read it to me, Daddy?" Chloe asked.

"Of course."

Chloe hugged Belle. "Thank you, Belle."

"You're welcome."

"Belle?"

Belle turned around to see Meg standing over her.

Belle stood up. "Yeah?"

"We're going to sing some Christmas songs for everyone," Meg said.

Belle nodded. She said good bye to Chloe and Luke and followed Meg to where everyone else was gathered. Cinderella led all the kids in "Frosty the Snowman" and "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer". After the songs, they helped serve the Christmas dinner to all of the families. Belle was surprised to see all the kids wanting to eat dinner with Gaston. This was a side of him she had no idea existed.

A shy little boy walked up to Gaston and looked up at him. At first Gaston didn't see him, but the boy tapped him.

"Santa, did you get my letter?"

"I get all my letters," Gaston said. "What's your name?"

"Billy."

An older lady snuck over to Lefou and handed him a folded piece of paper. Lefou opened it, then handed it to Gaston. Gaston read it and looked down at the little boy.

"Is this your letter?" Gaston asked him.

The little boy took the paper and nodded excitedly. The older lady came over and stood next to him.

"Grandma, look! Santa got my letter!" Billy exclaimed.

"I told you he would," she said.

"Grandma, this is _really _Santa!" Billy climbed onto Gaston's lap. "Santa, I want mittens for Christmas. Grandma says I can't build a snowman without mittens." Billy held up his bare hands. "I've never built a snowman before."

Belle hurried over to Mulan. "Mulan, did you guys wrap any children's mittens?"

Mulan thought for a moment. "Ya know, I think I did."

Belle and Mulan walked over to the bag of leftover presents and Mulan started digging around in it. She pulled out a small box wrapped in green paper and handed it to Belle.

"Thank you."

Belle walked over to Gaston and handed him the box. "This is for Billy," she said.

Gaston took the box and handed it to Billy, who was still sitting on his lap. Billy ripped open the present and pulled the lid off the box. He took the mittens out of the box and jumped off Gaston's lap.

"Grandma! Grandma! Look!" He held the mittens up to her. "Can we build a snowman now?"

The lady looked at Gaston in amazement, then back at Billy. "Of course we can."

Billy thanked Gaston and went outside with his grandma.

"That was incredible, Belle," Gaston said.

Belle smiled. "It's important to keep the hope and magic alive."


	5. Welcome Christmas

Everyone left the shelter around eleven o'clock and went back to Adam's castle. They all gathered in the Ballroom and Belle brought out the Yule Log. Every Christmas Eve the Yule Log is passed around to everyone and they each make a wish for the next year. At midnight they throw the log into the fireplace to make the wishes come true.

Belle closed her eyes, made a wish, then passed it to Adam. After everyone had made their wish, Adam set the log next to the fireplace to burn later.

"Let's get a picture of everyone," Belle said.

Everyone gathered in front of the tree and Belle set up her camera on the tripod. As Belle joined her friends, Gaston and Lefou stepped away from them and stood behind the camera.

"I want you guys in the picture, too," Belle said to them.

Gaston and Lefou joined them and the camera took the picture. Afterwards Snow White, Cinderella, the Princes, Jane, Tarzan, Mulan and Shang left. Everyone else gathered around the tree so Belle could give them their presents. After all the presents were open, it was just about midnight, so they all made their way to the fire place. Belle picked up the log and when the clock chimed at midnight, she threw it into the fire. Everyone stood around, watching it burn. They reflected on the last year and hoped for the next year. Adam put his arm around Belle and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think this was the best Christmas party, yet," Flynn said.

"It really was," Rapunzel agreed. "But, I think it's time for us to get going."

"Wait!" Chip said, sleepily. "Belle didn't finish her story. What happened to the Grinch?"

Belle looked over at Gaston. "He brought all the presents back to the kids and families."

Chip yawned. "Oh, good."

Belle nodded and looked up at Adam. "Mmhm. And all the Whos forgave the Grinch."

"I like stories with happy endings," Chip said, crawling onto his mom's lap.

Mrs. Potts wrapped her arms around him and stood up. "I think it's time for bed," she said. "Good night."

Belle and Adam gave her a hug and she went upstairs. Lumiere, Babette, Angelique and Cogsworth also retired to their bedrooms. Rapunzel and Flynn said good night and then they left. Phoebus picked Zephyr up off the floor, where he had fallen asleep.

"Looks like it's time for bed for everyone," Esmeralda said.

Belle nodded. "Thank you for coming."

"We should get going, too," Eric said. "We still have to pick up Melody."

"That reminds me." Belle took a small present off the mantle and handed it to Ariel. "That's for Melody."

"Thank you, Belle." Ariel gave Belle a hug and then she and Eric left.

Tiana and Aurora gathered the dishes they had brought over while Naveen and Philip got the coats together. Adam thanked Tiana for cooking and Aurora for bringing the brownies. They said good night, then left.

"We're gonna get going, too," Pocahontas said.

"Thanks for coming," Adam said.

"Merry Christmas," John said.

"Merry Christmas." Belle gave them each a hug before they left.

"Tonight was fun," Hercules said. "Thank you for inviting us."

"You're very welcome," Belle said. "Come over anytime."

Meg bundled up, then the two of them left.

"Tonight was great," Jasmine said.

"Thank you for helping with Christmas Angels," Aladdin said. "That's something Jasmine and I do every year and it was nice to do it with all of our friends."

"We'll have to make it a tradition for every year," Belle said.

"Merry Christmas," Jasmine said as she and Aladdin walked outside.

Now, Gaston and Lefou were the only ones left. Adam walked over to Gaston and stuck out his hand.

"Truce?" Adam asked.

Gaston shook his hand. "Truce."

"Merry Christmas, guys," Belle said. "Thank you for stopping by tonight."

After Gaston and Lefou left, Belle and Adam turned off all the Christmas lights and cuddled by the fireplace.

"This was the best Christmas ever," Belle said.

"Christmas has just started. It's not over yet."

Belle smiled up at Adam. "Merry Christmas, Adam. I love you."

"I love you, too, Belle." Adam kissed her. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
